Crazy 4 U
by AusllyandKickShipper4ever
Summary: Ross Lynch's brothers are constantly teasing him about his crush on his co-star, Laura Marano. He doesn't know if she likes him back, and he's scared to admit his feelings. Through the encouragement of family and friends, does he finally work up the nerve to tell Laura his feelings? Ross/Laura fic with hints of Calum/Raini and Ratliff/Kelly. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, peeps! I'm here with a new story! This story is Raura, and it's gonna be kinda short, only a couple chapters. But I hope you enjoy it! This paragraph is like the intro to the story.**

* * *

**Ross's P.O.V**

"Crazy, it's true! Hey! Crazy 4 U!" I sang. Pausing for a second, I started to record the notes. "Ok, guys. That's a E, F, A, then B flat." I told my brothers, sister, and best friend.

Let me back up a bit. My name is Ross Shor Lynch, and I am the youngest (but most publicized) member of a band my family formed called R5. The band consists of me: I am 17 and I play rhythm guitar and sing lead; my oldest brother, Riker, who is 21 and plays bass guitar; my only sister Rydel, who is 19 and plays keyboard; my other brother, Rocky, who is 18 and plays lead guitar and sings backup; and our best friend Ellington Ratliff (who we call Ratliff to keep the name R5) who is 20 and plays drums. We met Ratliff at our dance studio a couple years ago, and when we found out he could play drums, we had him join the band. We are managed by my only younger sibling: my brother Ryland, who is 16. We have been together as a band for about 4 years, and we are right now working on several things. For one, I am the star of a Disney Channel show called Austin & Ally, which is in its third season. Rocky, Ratliff, and Riker are also actors and have small guest roles on different shows sometimes: Riker is on Glee, Ratliff has been on the Nick show Victorious, and Rocky and Riker are both on this show called 'The Wedding Band.' Besides our acting careers, we are right now working on an EP that we are going to release in a couple months. I am also working on recording a soundtrack for Austin & Ally, and R5 is going to have 2 bonus tracks on that album, so we are working on those right now as well. So we have a pretty busy life.

Today, we are in the studio at Hollywood Records, playing around with some stuff and working on new songs. We already have one song for the Austin & Ally soundtrack, and now we are working on another. We sorta have the chorus, but we are still figuring out the rest.

"What about this?" Riker suggested, playing a few different chords on his bass. "I wanna take a trip with you down Valentine Lane; you know you short circuit my brain!"

"Oh, I like that! That's sweet!" Rydel chimed in, "What are those notes?"

"F sharp, G, F sharp, F." Riker supplied. I took a note on my paper in front of me, as did everyone else, and we all marked down the chords or notes for our instruments. Because we all played all the instruments in the band (piano, drums, bass, and guitar), we were able to take the notes from one instrument and convert them to what they would be for the instrument we are playing.

"Ok, wanna try that from the top?" Ratliff asked, and I nodded. "Ok. 1, 2, 3, 4!" Ratliff counted us off, and we all started with the part of the chorus we had already worked out.

"You got my heart beat pumpin' and it's going insane! You got me jumping out of aeroplanes!" I sang, and Rocky and Riker chimed in, "Woah!"

"And that's whyyyyyyyyyyyy! I'm crazy; it's true! Hey! Crazy 4 U!" I sang what we had so far, and then Rocky and Riker jumped in.

"I wanna take a trip with you down Valentine Lane; you know you short circuit my brain!" they sang, and I motioned for everyone to continue with the chord pattern, because I had a new idea.

As everyone continued, I sang, "Woah! I can't liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! I'm crazy, it's true! Hey!" I sang, and everyone joined in, "Crazy 4 U!"

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed, sticking my guitar pick between my teeth and high-fiving everyone. "I like that; I like that a lot. This song is coming along really well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Laura's P.O.V**

I sighed as I got out of my Ferrari in front of Hollywood Records. I slung my small purse over my shoulder and pushed my sunglasses down just in time to be swarmed by a group of about 20 fans, mostly girls but a few boys.

"Laura! Laura, we love you!" They shouted, trying to get close to me.

I smiled and held my hands up, "Whoa, guys, slow down a bit! I'd be happy to give each of you an autograph and a picture, but that's not gonna happen if I suffocate!" I exclaimed, and the crowd laughed.

As I posed for pictures and signed autographs, several of the fans asked me questions. "How is Austin & Ally going? What is new in the show? Why are you here at Hollywood Records? Are you working on your own music? Are you here to visit Ross Lynch and R5? Are you and Ross dating?" The questions swarmed me just like my fans, and I tried my best to answer all of them.

"Well, Austin & Ally is going really well. We have an exciting new episode that we just shot that includes a kiss – but I can't tell you between whom! I'm actually here to visit R5, I like to drop by every once and a while to hang out with them, cause we are all really close. I love Ross, and the rest of R5, but as brothers and sisters, not romantically." I told my fans. "Now, I have to get inside, but it was great to meet all of you and I love you all!" I exclaimed, blowing kisses as I walked inside.

I smiled at the receptionist at the front desk, and she returned the smile, pointing to the phone by her ear and then holding up her pointer finger as if to say 'I'll be with you in a moment.' I shook my head, smiling, and headed past the lady towards studio 6B, where R5 worked. I got to the door and was stopped by a large, burly security guard.

"I'm sorry, miss." He said, "But this is a closed studio. Nobody is allowed in there."

"I'm a personal friend of R5." I explained to the guard, "They invited me to come down today to hear their new song and help them out."

The guard chuckled, "You R5ers come up with some of the most creative stories!" He exclaimed, then he bent down and got in my face and snapped, "Look, R5 is busy working, and this is a closed studio. You can't go in there, so go tell your crazy fan friends! Now get out!"

I took a small step back and looked up at the guard, putting my hands on my hips. "You obviously are new here. I'm Laura Marano, from Disney Channel's 'Austin & Ally.' Ross Lynch and I star on the show together. We're best friends!"

"Yeah right." The guard scoffed. "If you are such a close friend of R5, why don't you call them and have them let you in."

"Fine." I sighed, pulling out my old flip phone. I dialed Ross's number, and he picked up on the second ring.

* * *

**Had to post another chapter today to get a chance to fangirl...OMG did anyone else FREAK OUT hen they saw the teaser for R5's new song "Pass Me By"? I'm SO FREAKING EXCITED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ross's P.O.V**

"…down Valentine Lane, you know you short circuit my brain!" I sang.

Rocky and Riker chimed in, "Woah!"

I continued, "I can't liiiiiiiiiiiiiie! I'm cra—"

"If you wanna climb; I'll be your ladder. If you want to run; I'll be your road. If you wanna fly; I will be your sky! Anything you need, that's what I'll be. You can come to me!" Laura's special ringtone started to fill the studio, and I mentally face-palmed. I can't believe that I forgot to silence my phone!

We all stopped playing, and everyone glared at me.

"Dude!" Riker exclaimed, "You better answer your phone; your girlfriend is calling!"

Ever since Laura and I started to show affection for each other on Austin & Ally, like in the middle of the second season, the rest of the band has been teasing me about Laura being my girlfriend. Only Rydel knows, though, that I have developed some real feelings for her.

Sighing, I flipped the middle finger to Riker and grabbed my phone, "Hey Laura!" I greeted her cheerfully.

Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff started to make kissy sounds in the background, and I groaned. "Please ignore my dickish brothers. Wassup?"

"Hey Ross!" Laura exclaimed.

Riker stage whispered to me, "Put it on speaker!" I sighed and complied, because I knew I would never hear the end of it if I didn't. Besides, the guys and Rydel are all friends with Laura as well.

"Hey Laur Laur!" Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, and Rocky exclaimed simultaneously.

"I put it on speaker," I told her.

"Ok! Hey guys!" Laura said, and I could sense the smile in her voice. "So, funny story." Laura continued, "I am actually standing outside your studio right now, but the guard won't let me in. Can you come open the door and let me in?"

"Sure!" Ratliff exclaimed, "If you know the password."

"R5 family rules?" Laura guessed, and I smiled. She knew us so well.

"You're right!" Riker exclaimed, then turned to me, "Ross, go open the door for your girlfriend."

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, laughing as I picked up my phone. "I'm gonna hang up now Laura. Ok? I'll open the door in just a sec."

"Ok." Laura said. I hung up the phone and headed over to the door. Opening it, I tapped on the new security guard's shoulder.

"Hey." I said, and the big, burly man turned around.

"Oh, sorry, am I in your way Mr. Lynch?" He asked me.

"Naw, it's no big. Oh, and please call me Ross." I told him.

"Ok, Ross. Do you need something?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually. My co-star Laura Marano just called me and said she was here. Have you seen her?" I asked. Just then, Laura stepped into my view.

"Hey Ross!" She greeted me.

"'Sup Laur." I nodded at her like the cool guy I am and pulled her into a hug. "C'mon. We are working on the other song for the Austin & Ally soundtrack. We want you to tell us what you think!"

Laura smiled, and then turned to the security guard. "I told you. I'm a personal friend of R5!" She said nicely.

"Oh, yeah." I told the guard, "Laura can come crash our session anytime."

"Sorry about that," the guard apologized, "I'm just so used to fending off crazy fans."

"No prob." Laura smiled at the guard, and then I dragged her inside.

"Hey, would you look at the happy couple!" Ratliff joked when Laura and I came in hand-in-hand.

"Hey Ratliff." Laura smiled, "You know Ross and I are just friends, right?"

Well, that hurt; the girl I have a crush on just PERSONALLY friend-zoned me. But I laughed along with everyone else, although I saw Rydel give me a look.

"Yeah, but you're just so fun to tease." Riker commented.

"And," Rocky chimed in, "You guys have such great chemistry on and off stage; no wonder almost all your fans ship 'Raura' and 'Auslly.'

Rydel saw that this conversation was going downhill, so she rescued me, "Hey Laur, want to hear the chorus for the new song we're working on for the A&A soundtrack?"

"Sure." Laura smiled, and she pulled up a chair.

I took a seat on my stool and grabbed my guitar, "Ok guys, all the way through."

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Ratliff counted us off, and we began playing.

"You got my heart beat pumpin' and it's going insane! You got me jumping out of aeroplanes!" I sang, and Riker chimed in, "Woah!"

"And that's whyyyyyyyyyyyy! I'm crazy; it's true! Hey! Crazy 4 U!" we all sang, and then Rocky jumped in.

"I wanna take a trip with you down Valentine Lane; you know you short circuit my brain!" he sang, and Riker jumped in, "Woah!"

I then sang, "I can't liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! I'm crazy, it's true! Hey!" I sang, and everyone joined in, "Crazy 4 U!"

Laura burst into applause as soon as we finished the last note. "That was great, really great you guys! It's gonna be a great song for the soundtrack. But can I make one suggestion?"

"Sure!" I smiled, "Mi casa es su casa!" **(A/N "My house is your house" I heard Ross say that in an interview once)**

Laura giggled, "Oh, shut up. Anyway, this song is obviously about how you are crazy over a girl, and I think that the one line, 'I wanna take a trip with you down Valentine Lane' just doesn't fit here. That's sweet, but if you're really crazy for this girl, then you'll do crazy stuff for her. You know, like jump off the high dive or something."

Rydel piped up, "Laura's right I think, guys. What if we changed it to…um…"

"What about…" Rocky started to pipe up, then trailed off.

"We could do, um," Ratliff struggled.

After a moment's pause, Laura started to sing.

"You got me base jump livin' and I can't look down, you know you short circuit my brain." Laura sang acapella, and I inwardly melted because she has a voice like an angel.

"I like that. Definitely. Let's use that." I said immediately, and I didn't miss the looks that my siblings gave me. Of course, Laura didn't seem to notice.

"That is pretty good," Riker mused. "Ok, let's try it. Ratliff?"

Ratliff counted us off, and we started the song over again.

"You got my heart beat pumpin' and it's going insane! You got me jumping out of aeroplanes!" I sang, and Riker chimed in, "Woah!"

"And that's whyyyyyyyyyyyy! I'm crazy; it's true! Hey! Crazy 4 U!" we all sang, and then Rocky jumped in.

"You got me base jump livin' and I can't look down; you know you short circuit my brain!" he sang, and Riker jumped in, "Woah!"

I then sang, "I can't liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! I'm crazy, it's true! Hey!" I sang, and everyone joined in, "Crazy 4 U!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Laura's P.O.V**

When the guys and Rydel finished performing their new song for me, I immediately started applauding. "Love it!" I squealed, "And so will the fans."

Ross beamed, and I was so happy I made him happy. I stared at his adorable dimples; I love when they come out, they are one of my favorite things about him. Actually, I love everything about Ross…specifically Ross himself. Yes, I have a crush on my co-star and best friend, but I don't think he feels the same way, so I try not to show it too much.

"Awesome, thanks Laura!" Riker smiled at me.

"No prob, guys," I told them, "You know I love to help you. So what else are you working on?"

"Well, we have part of the verses worked out," Rydel informed me, "But only some ideas and the music. Wanna help?"

I smiled and bit my lip, "Sure."

For the rest of the afternoon, the guys, Rydel, and myself goofed around, wrote up the lyrics, tweaked things, laughed, and hung out. By 5:45, they had finished the song. I had been out in the hallway for the past 15 minutes or so, talking with my manager about a couple PR things I had going on this week, and when I came back into the studio, the guys and Rydel were all smiling at me.

"We finished the song!" Ratliff exclaimed.

"Wanna hear?" Ross piped in.

I smiled and took a seat, "Sure!"

They all took their positions with their instruments, and then Ratliff counted them off. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

**_Rocky:_**

_I played it safe_

_I kept my foot up on the brake_

_I never really took a chance in life_

_And didn't live for today!_

_Oh girl and then I met you_

_Opened my eyes to something new_

_You know you set me free like no one else_

_And got me acting a fool_

**_Ross:_**

_Don't you know you changed my life_

_Girl cause now I'm living_

_And it feels so right yeahhhhhhh!_

_You got my heartbeat pumpin'_

_And it's going insane_

_You got me jumping out of aeroplanes!_

_(__**Riker and Ratliff:**__ Woah!)_

_And that's whyyyyyyyyyy!_

_I'm crazy! It's true!_

_(__**Rocky and Ratliff:**__ HEY!)_

_Crazy 4 U!_

_You got me base jump livin'_

_And I can't look down!_

_You know you short circuit my brain!_

_I can't liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!_

_I'm crazy! It's true!_

_(__**Rocky and Ratliff:**__ HEY!)_

_Crazy 4 U!_

**_Rocky and Riker:_**

_Midnight dipping in the pool_

_Or sneakin' out up on the roof_

_You're unpredictable_

_And girl that's what_

_That's what I love about you!_

**_Ross:_**

_Don't you know you changed my life_

_Girl cause now I'm livin'_

_And it feels so right yeahhhhhhh!_

_You got my heartbeat pumpin'_

_And it's going insane_

_You got me jumping out of aeroplanes!_

_(__**Riker and Ratliff:**__ Woah!)_

_And that's whyyyyyyyyyy!_

_I'm crazy! It's true!_

_(__**Rocky and Ratliff:**__ HEY!)_

_Crazy 4 U!_

_You got me base jump livin'_

_And I can't look down!_

_You know you short circuit my brain!_

_I can't liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!_

_I'm crazy! It's true!_

_(__**Rocky and Ratliff:**__ HEY!)_

_Crazy 4 U!_

**_Ross:_**

_Oh I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you_

**_(Everyone:_**_ Without a parachute!)_

_And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew_

_Woah_

_Don't you know you changed my life_

_Girl cause now I'm livin'_

_And it feels so right yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

**_Everyone:_**

_You got my heartbeat pumpin'_

_And it's goin insane_

_You got me jumping out of aeroplanes!_

_(__**Riker and Ratliff:**__ Woah!)_

_And that's whyyyyyyyyyy!_

_I'm crazy! It's true!_

_(__**Rocky and Ratliff:**__ HEY!)_

_Crazy 4 U!_

_You got me base jump livin'_

_And I can't look down!_

_You know you short circuit my brain!_

_I can't liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!_

_I'm crazy! It's true!_

_(__**Rocky and Ratliff: **__HEY!)_

_Crazy 4 U!_

**_Ross:_**

_I'm crazy! It's true!_

_Crazy 4 U!_

As the guys ended their song, I started to wildly applaud. "That's amazing, you guys! I love it! I really think Disney will too!"

"Thanks for the help, Laur!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you." Ross told me sincerely.

I blushed slightly, but covered it up by checking my watch and standing up. "Well, as much fun as this was, I have to go. My agent set up this PR thing with me this evening. So, I'll see you guys later!"

"Ok, bye Laura!" Ratliff said as they all came and gave me a hug.

"Call me and we can set up a time for going to see Monsters' University, k Delly?" I told Rydel.

"Totally!" She smiled.

"Ok, bye guys!" I walked towards the door, "Ross, I'll see you on set tomorrow!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Now, if you don't mind me ranting to you...OMG I'm so mad at my parents right now! So last night I had a babysitting job and normally I clean up the kitchen after dinner, but I forgot to cause I didn't have enough time before I went to babysit. Anyway, this morning, my parents got in this whole huge lecture about me not being responsible, how I should have cleaned up before I left, and that even though I cleaned up after I came back, I didn't do a good job. So anyway, I earned $60 for babysitting, and so my dad is like, "Bring me the money" so I did and he's all, "This money is ours now. Next time you want to babysit you can, but if you don't get all your work done first the money you earn is ours." And then he's all "So what do you think of the time you spent last night now?" And I'm all "Like it was a waste of time." Now I've got some money, and it's not like that money was VITAL to my existence, but I have to pay for my own phone bill, and my own clothes, and my parents raised me to be an entrepreneur, and earn my own money, but then they freaking took it away and I was pretty mad about that, but that wasn't even the worst part! After I said that I thought babysitting was a waste of time since I didn't get any money from it, my dad is all, "Good. Now you see how I feel when I spend my time and money on this family but you don't have good character or keep the house clean." So basically he called me a waste of time and money and I was so boiling mad I wanted to STRANGLE him! ARGH!**

**Sorry I forced you to listen to my suckish life problems. Hope I didn't ruin your day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ross's P.O.V**

As soon as the door closed behind Laura, my siblings turned and converged on me.

"You so have a crush on her." Riker said.

"Ross and Laura, sittin' in a tree!" Rocky teased.

"Dude, I know you're an actor, buy you aren't that good. You're so whipped." Ratliff smirked.

"C'mon guys, give Ross a break!" Rydel said, standing up. "How would you like it if Ross and I teased you about your crush? Ratliff, what if we teased you about Kelly? Just get off his back. He's entitled to like a girl!"

Rocky, Ratliff, and Riker's jaws dropped as they turned to me. "Seriously, you seriously like her?" Rocky asked.

I blushed, "Yeah. Ever since we kissed in Austin & Ally in season 2."

Riker punched my arm, "Dude, then why don't you do something about it?! Or at least, why didn't you tell your own brothers—" Ratliff cleared his throat, "—and honorary brother, that you have a crush on a girl that we have been teasing you about forever. We would have helped you, or at least let up on the teasing!"

Rocky grinned, "Yeah!" Then he grabbed my head and gave me a nougie, "Awww, our baby brother is growing up and finally has a crush on a girl!"

I pulled away from Rocky, "Yeah, this is why I didn't tell you guys," I grumbled, "I knew you'd make it a big deal."

Ratliff piped up, "Ross, I apologize for these clowns," He said, gesturing to Riker and Rocky, "Considering they've never had a girlfriend, they wouldn't really know. But from my experience with Kelly, I totally know where you're coming from. And I, actually we, want to help you out."

"Ratliff's right, dude." Riker said, "We want to help. And we promise to letup on the teasing. At least until you two are officially together. Then we reserve the right as your family to give you endless grief. But until then, no teasing."

I smiled wearily, "Thanks guys. And thanks Rydel."

My sister smiled, "No problem."

Rocky raised his hand shyly.

"Yes Rocky?" Rydel asked in a baby voice, "Did you want some more juice?"

Rocky rolled his eyes, "No, I had a question for Ross. Does that mean that the love lines in the songs that you came up with, that they're for…"

"Yeah, I was thinking of Laura when I came up with them." I admitted.

"Awwwww, that's so sweet!" Rydel gushed.

Ratliff snorted, "Deli meat, you're such a girl."

"Ohhhh, Rydel, pwned!" Rocky said.

Rydel put a hand on her hip, "And you, Rat-face-lift, are such a dude." She retorted.

"Ooooooh," Riker exclaimed, "Ratliff, you want some ice for that burn?"

I laughed, "I wonder what our fans would think if they saw us goofing off like this." I commented nonchalantly.

Riker laughed, "They'd still be all over you. They'd be all 'Ohhhh, Ross! You're so cute, we don't care if you're a crazy person, we still love you!'"

Rocky laughed and said in a high pitched voice, "And then Laura would be all, 'Back off you crazy fangirls, Ross is mine!'"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, insulted, "True about the fangirls. But still, I thought you had promised no teasing."

"We said no teasing YOU." Rocky pointed out, "We didn't say anything about Laura."

I huffed, "Whatever. Anyway, I have to go. I'm meeting my publicist and Raini for dinner tonight." I put my practice guitar on its stand.

"Ok, have fun!" Rydel smiled at me.

Ratliff bro-hugged me, "See ya later, dude."

I grabbed my other guitar and slung it over my shoulder, walking towards the door.

"Bye!" Riker and Rocky said simultaneously as I walked out the door.

**Ok, hope you enjoyed that chapter! BTW, thanks for all the support I got about my family problems, and it all got sorted out...my dad even gave me my money back! Now I can rule the world! Mwahahahaha! *Evil laughter and clap of thunder* Yes, I know I have issues, deal with it peoples! Don't give me that look!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Laura's P.O.V**

Ross and I were hanging out on the Sonic Boom set the day after I helped them in the studio when we heard a loud, shrill, demanding voice coming from down the hall.

"No, no, no! Look, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times, woman! My dressing room MUST have a bowl of pink and green sour gummi worms on the table! You know what colors were there this morning? Red and green! Not pink and green; red and green! That will not do! You need to get someone in there, ASAP, to fix that. Got it?!" Aubrey Miller snapped as she rounded the corner, dressed in hair and makeup as Megan Simms, chewing some gum and talking on her cell phone. "Ok. I will. Love you too, mommy. Byeeeeee!" She said sweetly, blowing a kiss into the phone and then hanging up, slipping it into her pocket.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She asked, and I smiled.

Aubrey is so much like her character Megan it is scary. I remember the first day she walked onto set, she immediately went over and sat down in the director's chair and asked Ross to 'Be a doll' and bring her a soda. It totally cracked me up because Ross doesn't take shit from anybody.

"Hey Aubrey!" Ross greeted, jumping down from the counter where he had been sitting and hugging the little girl, "Long time no see. You ready for this new episode we're shooting today?"

"Um, totes!" Aubrey exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down and fanning herself, "I am fr-eaking! You and Laura have a total Auslly moment in this episode! You two know I totes ship your characters!"

"Calm down, Aubrey." Ross said, placing his hand on the little girl's shoulder.

Aubrey immediately grabbed his hand and brushed it off her shoulder. "Um, hello? I'm in costume; it took me three hours to perfect this," she gestured to herself, "look. So don't touch me. Now, I have to go talk to the director about a few changes it the script. TTYL!" Aubrey waved her script, which I saw was totally covered in red ink marks. Then, she waved cutely and flounced off.

I giggled, and I didn't miss the glare Ross sent me, which sent me into a fit of full on laughter. "You know, Ross." I said, "It is kinda sad when an 8-year-old girl is bossing you around."

"Oh, shut up. She bosses you around too!" Ross exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Real mature, Ross. Real mature." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Just then, the director walked on set and clapped his hands. "Ok, everybody! Let's do this scene! Raini, you are over there with Laura. Ross, you enter from stage right."

"That's my cue." Ross said, giving me a quick hug.

Raini and I took our places on the center of the mall courtyard set, and Ross stood over at the side, by Mini's.

"Ok, Aubrey?" the director called for Aubrey, who came running up.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Remember, you enter stage left after Austin and Ally have their moment. Are you ready?" "Yup!" Aubrey exclaimed happily.

"Ok. Ready? Annnnnnnnnd…action!" the director called. I turned to Raini, acting as Ally. So technically, I turned to Trish.

_"I just don't know, Trish." I said, "I mean, Austin says he likes me, but it just seems that every time another girl comes around he's all over her!"_

_"Ally." Trish said, "Ross really does like—wait! I mean, Austin really does—"_

"CUT!" The director called.

"Sorry!" Raini apologized, "My bad!"

"Ok, take two!" The director called, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaand…action!"

_"I just don't know, Trish." I said again, "I mean, Austin says he likes me, but it just seems that every time another girl comes around he's all over her! I just don't know if we should be together anymore."_

_"Ally." Trish said, "Austin really does like you. He may get a little distracted sometimes, but you two are Austin & Ally! Just tell him how you feel."_

_I glanced over at Austin, who looked stricken. He quickly walked over to us, and said quietly, "Ally? Can I talk to you for a moment?"_

_I nodded, and Austin grabbed my hand and dragged me off set._

Ross and I looked at each other and smiled. "Great job." I whispered.

Ross nodded, "You too."

We looked back onto set, where Aubrey had just entered the stage.

_"Where did Austin take Ally?" Megan asked._

_Trish jumped a little and looked surprised at the little girl who had suddenly appeared at her side. "Nowhere special. Besides, it's not your beeswax, Megan." She responded._

"CUT!" The director called, and Raini looked over, wondering why the director had stopped.

Then, she realized her mistake, and face-palmed. "Oops, my bad. Again," she said sheepishly.

"Try it again, people!" The director called, and I smiled at Ross as we walked back on set.

_"I just don't know, Trish." I said again, "I mean, Austin says he likes me, but it just seems that every time another girl comes around he's all over her! I just don't know if we should be together anymore."_

_"Ally." Trish said, "Austin really does like you. He may get a little distracted sometimes, but you two are Austin & Ally! Just tell him how you feel."_

_I glanced over at Austin, who looked stricken. He quickly walked over to us, and said quietly, "Ally? Can I talk to you for a moment?"_

_I nodded, and Austin grabbed my hand and dragged me off._

_Megan then walked up and stood next to Trish. "Where did Austin take Ally?" Megan asked._

_Trish jumped a little and looked surprised at the little girl who had suddenly appeared at her side. "Nowhere! Besides, it's none of your business, Megan." She responded._

_Megan put her hands on her hips and said bossily, "Look. I am a top reporter for 'Cheetah Beat' magazine. I follow stars for a living. I have lots of power, and I know how to use it. So tell me where Austin and Ally went. Or else." She said threateningly._

_"Ok, ok! They went to Sonic Boom! They have a few relationship issues they need to work out!" Trish exclaimed, holding her hands up in surrender._

_"Ooooooh! Totes juice!" Megan exclaimed excitedly, then rushed off stage._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, CUT!" The director called. "Ok, great job you guys. Let's head over to the Sonic Boom set to do that scene."

Raini smiled and walked off stage, "Sorry for flubbing up there, guys."

"No prob." I said.

Calum wandered over, holding a donut, and overheard our conversation. "Yeah, there's a reason we call you 'Retake Raini!'" he joked.

Raini rolled her eyes, "And there's a reason we call you 'Crazy Calum!'" she shot right back.

Calum paused, and then pointed his donut at Raini. "Touché." He said.

Raini smiled, grabbed Calum's donut, and then walked off towards the Sonic Boom set.

"Hey!" Calum exclaimed.

"If you want it, come and get it!" Raini sang over her shoulder to the tune of Selena Gomez's song.

Calum pouted, and then started to chase after Raini.

"Our friends are crazy." I said, laughing.

"Yeah." Ross agreed, "But I have a feeling that they like each other."

I smiled, "Yeah. You can totally tell from how Raini blushes whenever her and Calum have a moment on set. Do you remember that one episode we filmed where Raini and Calum had to pretend to be dating for that flashback?"

"Oh, that was hilarious!" Ross laughed, and I joined him in cracking up.

"Ross! Laura!" The director called, "Let's go!"

Ross and I looked at each other guiltily, and then rushed off to the Sonic Boom set.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I just HAD to add Megan Simms into this chapter :D R&R!**

**Also, can I just gush about Lab Rats for a moment here? I just saw the newest episode, the special 1-hour episode...and Marcus IS an andriod/robot! I knew it, I just knew it! And I knew it so far in advance I put it in my other story, "The Tournament"! You should check it out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ross's P.O.V**

After a long day on set, Raini, Calum, Laura and I were hanging out in Calum's dressing room.

"Hey, do you guys want to go out for dinner?" Laura asked suddenly after a lull in the conversation. "Vanessa and my dad are in Chicago for some meet and greet at a festival, and my mom is meeting with her MOCAS group tonight."

"What's MOCAS?" Calum asked.

"Mothers Of Celebrities And Stars. Basically it's this group where all these moms of stars get together and talk about their children always being in the public eye and they share tricks on how to keep their privacy and talk about their kids. It's kinda like a support group." Laura explained.

"Oh. Ok then." Calum said, "I'd love to, but I can't. Obligatory family dinner."

Raini frowned, "Yeah, I'm gonna have to pass as well. Rico and I made a 'date' a while back to go shopping and have dinner at the Beverly Hills Mall. It's one of the few free times we've had over the last month, and we want to have some good brother-sister bonding time."

"I totally understand," Laura said, "What about you, Ross?" She asked me.

I smiled, "Definitely! Everyone else is doing something else anyway. Can I ride with you?"

"Sure." Laura smiled at me.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, "Let me just go to my dressing room and tell Riker that they can head out, since I'll be with you."

"Kk." Laura smiled, and I hurried to my dressing room.

"Finally!" Rocky exclaimed, "We've been waiting FOREVER!"

Rydel punched Rocky, "Ignore the drama queen over here. You ready to go?"

"Actually, Laura invited me to go out to dinner with her." I said.

"Just you?" Ratliff smirked.

"Well, she invited us all, but Raini and Calum have other stuff going on. So it's just gonna be us. So tell mom I'll be home around 10:30 or so. I'll see ya later!" I exclaimed, grabbing my leather jacket and getting ready to head out the door.

"Wait bro!" Riker stopped me, and then tossed a small item in my direction. I held out my hands to catch it, and the keys to Riker's vintage blue Mustang. "You can take my ride."

"Seriously?!" My jaw dropped. Riker doesn't let ANYONE, not even our dad, drive his baby. He got it from the director of our 'Loud' music video.

"Yeah. Might impress Laura. Besides, mom just arrived and we can hitch a ride home with her."

"Thanks dude!" I exclaimed, "I'll see you all later!" I headed back to Laura's dressing room, passing Calum and Raini on the way back and waving good-bye to them. "See you two on set tomorrow." I said.

"Bright and early!" Calum chirped.

"Ugggh," Raini groaned, "The one thing I hate about being an actress is the long hours. I need my beauty sleep. It's not normal for me to wake up at 6am."

I snorted, "Yeah, whatever you say, _Trish_." I walked past them and entered Laura's dressing room to see her putting on some mascara.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me just find my keys." Laura said, rummaging through her purse.

"No need," I said, twirling Riker's key ring, "Riker let me borrow his baby."

Laura's jaw dropped. "Seriously?" She asked, "But he doesn't let anyone NEAR it!"

"I know, right?" I exclaimed, amused, "I guess he had a change of heart. Anyway; shall we?" I held out my arm to Laura.

She giggled, "We shall." She said, linking her arm with mine. We walked to the car and, like a gentleman, I opened her door for her.

"Why thank you sir." Laura laughed, settling into her seat. "You know, this is a really nice car. I can see why Riker is so protective of it."

"I know, right?" I smiled. "Where do you wanna eat?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Laura's P.O.V**

"Good luck out there tonight, guys." I told Ross and the rest of the band. We were at the House of Blues in LA, and they were performing a sold-out show as part of their 'Loud' tour. Ross had, of course, gotten front-row seats for Calum, Raini, and I. Raini and Calum were out in the crowd, mingling and signing autographs, but I was backstage with the band.

"Thanks Laura!" Rydel chirped, "You wanna join our pre-show ritual?"

"Oh, no, I don't want to intrude!" I insisted, "I can just go find Raini and Calum and sit down.

"No, Laura, you're practically family, especially considering how much you and Ross hang out," Rocky said, nudging his brother and causing him to blush, "C'mon! Join us."

"Fine," I sighed, "What do I do?"

Ratliff started jumping up and down and screeching like a monkey. "Well, we normally just jump and down and get our energy level up and our nerves, if we have any, out."

Everyone started just goofing off and jumping around, and I joined them, waving my arms in my 'Ally' dance.

"Now, we all put our hands in the middle and chant 'Ready Set Rock!' because that was our first song we ever wrote." Ross explained.

We all stood in a circle and put our hands together in the middle. The guys and Rydel crouched down a bit, and I followed their lead.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh," They said, growing louder as they rose up, then we bounced our hands, "READY SET ROCK!" We chanted.

"Awesome. Well, have fun out there tonight guys." I told them, "I'll be in the front row, rooting you on!" I exclaimed.

"Ok. See you after the show, Laura." Ross smiled and pulled me into a hug.

I smiled and waved at them as I walked into the arena. I quickly found Raini and Calum surrounded by a group of fans.

"Hey guys, the show's about to start!" I exclaimed, "We better go sit down."

"Ok. See you guys later!" Raini exclaimed, blowing kisses at her fans. We all went to sit down just as the house lights went down. A minute later, Rydel and Ratliff came out on stage and took their places behind the keyboard and drums. They started playing, and then Ross, Riker, and Rocky all bounded on stage.

"Hey guys!" Ross yelled into the mic, "Great to see you all! You ready to get loud?!" He exclaimed as Rydel and Ratliff played the intro for the song.

_**Ross**_

_Looking for the one tonight_  
_But I can't see you_  
_Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh_  
_And I can never get it right_  
_I need a breakthrough_  
_Why are you so hard to find? ooh_

_**Rocky**_  
_I've been searching every city_  
_Never giving up_  
_'Til I find my angel_  
_Diamond in the rough_  
_Looking for a signal_  
_Baby turn it up tonight_

_**All**_  
_Come on get loud, loud let it out_  
_Shout it out from the rooftops_  
_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down._  
_Come on get loud loud let it out_  
_Show me everything that you've got_  
_Come on get loud loud I need you now_  
_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_**Ross**_  
_Looking for the light to shine_  
_To start a fire_  
_Girl I'll be the first in line ooh_  
_And baby when our stars align_  
_We can't get no higher_  
_You just give me a sign_

_**All**_  
_Come on get loud loud let it out_  
_Shout it out from the rooftops_  
_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_  
_Come on get loud loud let it out_  
_Show me everything that you've got_  
_Come on get loud loud I need you now_  
_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Looking for the one tonight_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_I've been looking for the one tonight_

**_Ross and Rocky_**_  
Come on get loud, loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_

**_All_**

_Come on get loud, loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_**Ross**  
I've been looking for the one tonight_

Ross played the last note on his guitar, and everyone in the audience immediately started applauding. I jumped up with the rest of the crowd, screaming my head off and applauding for my friends.

"Thanks for being here tonight, everybody!" Rocky said into the mic, causing the audience to go wild.

"We have some special friends here, and later, Ross and his good friend," Riker paused, "Laura Marano," He paused again as the crowd screamed, and I looked at Ross, who was smiling at me. "Later, Ross and Laura will be performing a duet!" Riker finished as the crowd went wild. I knew my performance wasn't until the end of the show, so I still had some time to enjoy the show.

"But for now, are you guys ready to rock?!" Ratliff exclaimed from the back, then he counted the band off as they launched into Ready Set Rock.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know not a lot of Raura in this chapter...but there will be :) I'm gonna be finishing this story in a few chapters :(**

**Can we talk about R5's new single, "Pass Me By" for a bit? How freakin amazing is it?! What surprised me the most about it was that they actually said 'damn' several times in the chorus. I seriously had to replay it several times to make sure I heard it right...and I'm all 'damn! (lol) R5 is definitely NOT a Disney band anymore!' :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Laura's P.O.V**

Half an hour later, as Ross and the guys were in the middle of their new song, 'What Do I Have To Do?' a man in a security uniform came up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Miss Marano? It's time to get ready for your performance now." He said, and I followed him backstage. I quickly changed into my performance outfit: a white strapless top with a flowy bottom, a dark blue over lighter blue chiffon high low skirt, and a pair of navy blue stiletto heels. I swept my hair to one side and curled it slightly and touched up my natural makeup before going to stand in the wings.

"I would love you longer, I would kiss you softer, I would give you everything you need! If you left him for me." Ross sang a cover of one of Cody Simpson's new songs and I smiled. I remembered the time that Ross and I had gone with Maia Mitchell to meet Cody; he and Maia, both being Australians, are great friends and go way back. We had had a lot of fun hanging out that day, and it brought back awesome memories as Ross finished up the song.

"Alright everybody, we want to thank you so much for coming out to see us tonight!" Riker said into the mic.

"But before we go, we have one last song we want to perform for you, a song I'm sure a lot of you Austin & Ally fans already know," Ross exclaimed, "And to help us close the night, I'd like to welcome to the stage the awesomest girl in the world, my really short co-star and amazing singer, Laura Marano!"

I walked out onto the stage and quickly gave Rydel and Ratliff high fives before hugging Rocky, Riker, and finally Ross. "I'm not that short!" I retorted into my handheld mic, pouting at Ross.

Ross laughed, "Yes you are. Anyway, we want to close the night on a softer note, so feel free to sing along to this song if you know it!" He exclaimed. The band started playing the music, and I turned out to the audience to start singing.

"When you're on your own; drowning alone! And you need a rope that, can pull you in!" I sang, "Someone will throw it!"

"And when you're afraid, that you're gonna break, and you need a way to feel strong again; someone will know it!" Ross sang, strumming softly on his guitar as the audience joined in.

_And even when it hurts the most_

_Try to have a little hope_

_Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't!_

_When you don't!_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh I'll be your smile!_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you'll need that's what I'll be!_

_If you wanna climb I'll be your ladder_

_If you wanna run I'll be your road!_

_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me!_

_You can come to me!_

Ross and I finished the song staring into each other's eyes, just like how we did the scene in Austin & Ally. The audience burst into wild applause, and Ross grabbed my hand and we bowed together.

"Give it up for Laura Marano everyone!" Ross yelled, and the crowd went wild.

I smiled and waved at the crowd as I walked off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Laura's P.O.V**

A few minutes later, after some final goodbyes, Ross and the band joined me backstage, where I was waiting for them.

"Whoo!" Riker exclaimed, "That was awesome! LA is always the best crowd!"

"Yeah!" Rydel agreed, "Laura, you did great."

"Totally." Ratliff agreed.

"Hey Laura," Ross said, "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

"Sure, Ross." I told my crush and he led me off to his dressing room.

"Look, Laura." Ross told me once we were alone, "I have something to tell you, and I really hope this doesn't ruin our great friendship, but hear me out, ok?"

"Ok…" I said.

"Laura, I really like you." Ross said, "I have liked you for quite a while, but I never had the courage to tell you. I am really hoping you like me too, but if you don't I'm ok with it. Just, please tell me how you feel."

"I like you too, Ross!" I exclaimed.

"Good." He said, and suddenly, he pulled me towards himself and pressed his lips to mine. I melted into his kiss, immediately moving my lips against his.

As Ross and I were connected in our searing kiss, I heard the door open and a collective "Awwwww!" sounded.

Ross and I pulled away from each other to see Rydel, Rocky, Riker, Ratliff, Calum, and Raini standing in the doorway watching us.

Ross laughed, and then he dipped me down as he connected our lips again.


	11. Alternate Ending

**So I decided that I didn't like the way I ended to story, but since some of you guys seemed to, I decided to write an alternate ending and put it at the end of this story. I hope you like it!**

**Alternate Ending: Laura's P.O.V**

I smiled and waved at the crowd as I walked off stage. I was expecting the band to join me a minute later, but as I drank some water and waited for them, I heard Riker say something about a special surprise. Then, I heard the brand new song the band had just finished, Crazy 4 U, start. A few seconds later, Rocky burst backstage.

"Hey Rocky," I said, a bit confused, "Aren't you supposed to be out there? Singing?"

"Yeah, well, there has been a few changes in the plan. You need to come onstage. Now." Rocky told me seriously.

"Um, why?" I asked, now REALLY confused.

"Just come onstage Laur," Rocky said, doing his awful puppydog pout, "If not for me, do it for Ross."

"Why would you think I would do something for Ross?" I asked suspiciously.

"No reason." Rocky said quickly, "Just come out onstage."

"Fine." I sighed and set down my water, grabbing my mic just in case, and following Rocky onstage and standing semi-awkwardly to the side as Ross was singing,

_Midnight dipping in the pool_

_Or sneakin' out up on the roof_

_You're unpredictable_

_And girl that's what_

_That's what I love about you!_

_Don't you know you changed my life_

_Girl cause now I'm livin'_

_And it feels so right yeahhhhhhh!_

Riker and Rocky started singing the chorus as Ross walked over to me, grabbed my hands, and pulled me center stage, right next to him. He continued to hold onto my hands as he joined his brothers in singing the end of the chorus, "I can't liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! I'm crazy! It's true!" Ross sang, "Crazy 4 U!"

Suddenly, all of the music except for Rydel's keyboard and Riker's bass cut out as Ross sang virtually acapella, staring into my eyes, "Oh I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you; without a parachute! And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew. Woah! Don't you know you changed my life; girl cause now I'm livin' and it feels so right yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I was startled, to say the least, as Ross sang, it seemed as though his words were only directed at me as he stared deeply into my eyes with the chocolaty brown ones I get lost in so often. Suddenly, the music cut back in and everyone sang the chorus again.

**_Everyone:_**

_You got my heartbeat pumpin'_

_And it's goin insane_

_You got me jumping out of aeroplanes!_

_(__**Riker and Ratliff:**__ Woah!)_

_And that's whyyyyyyyyyy!_

_I'm crazy! It's true!_

_(__**Rocky and Ratliff:**__ HEY!)_

_Crazy 4 U!_

**_Ross:_**

_You got me base jump livin'_

_And I can't look down!_

_You know you short circuit my brain!_

_I can't liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!_

_I'm crazy! It's true!_

_(__**Rocky and Ratliff: **__HEY!)_

_Crazy 4 U!_

Here, the music stopped completely, and Ross sang quietly, "Laura you got me base jump livin' and I can't look down, you know you short circuit my brain. I can't liiiiiiiiie, I know I'm crazy, it's true,"

Ross paused for a second, and as I finally grasped what was going on, I lifted my mic to my mouth and sang, "Hey."

Ross continued, "Laura I'm crazy for you."

I smiled, and suddenly, the whole crowd started chanting, "RAURA! RAURA! RAURA!" and "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Ross looked at me, and then he tilted his head and leaned in. I leaned in as well, and on stage, in front of a thousand of Ross's fans, Ross and I's mouths met in a slow, passionate kiss.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The whole audience, as well as Riker, Ratliff, Rocky, and Rydel cooed.

As Ross and I finally pulled away, I brought my mic up to my mouth again and sang softly, "I'm crazy, it's true, but Ross I'm crazy 4 U."


End file.
